


Held Tight

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Belonging together~





	Held Tight

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 4th, 'How pure, how sweet a love'

Shun knew the lingering hesitation in Saga's steps and while he couldn't say he completely understood, he simply slowed his pace to match and kept tight hold of Saga's hand. This was what had started it, after all, these little trips down from Sanctuary to see the village and the countryside and the world.

The first time, he had taken Saga's hand almost without thinking. Then he'd realized, on the next trip, when he'd done the same thing yet again, that it belonged there.

Shun knew that Saga had been surprised at first but that indeed he felt the same.


End file.
